1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of microstructure and, in particular, to a manufacturing method of microstructure wherein the microstructure is produced by focal light spots through a microlens unit.
2. Related Art
The laser dragging process uses the photomask projection method cooperated with a precise displacement platform to allow the pattern on the photomask to be superposed on a surface of a substrate in different directions and depths so as to produce various 3D microstructures rapidly and largely. Because the profile of the microstructure is totally determined by the transparent pattern of the photomask, the design of the photomask is the most crucial of all parts for the laser dragging process.
The laser dragging process is most frequently used for producing a microlens array. However, since the photomask pattern is defined by quadratic curves and only the orthogonal two-dimensional dragging is used in the process, the profile of the produced microlens can not be accurately determined. Hence, such inaccurate microlens structure produced by the laser dragging process that has not been optimized can not fit the desired profile, thus unable to be effectively applied to the industry.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a manufacturing method of microstructure that can produce a microlens unit (such as an array) with the desired and accurate profile so as to enhance the applicability of the microstructure.